La ventana
by MimiSan89
Summary: Pequeño relato de como una noche Mimi decidio iniciar con el vouyerismo.


Hola a todos, en estos días de paro en mi carrera, me dieron ganas de escribir un fanfic, subidito de tono… espero que les guste, esta idea la hice basado en una historia que lei hace mucho tiempo y la quise adaptar a estos 2 personajes, que casi nunca tienen fanfics! Xd … aun asi, espero ver criticas constructivas, y uno que otro " me gusta!" si es k les gusta.. claro… y critiquen! xD … eso si, de buena forma, me gusta que la gente sea sincera, pero respetuosa, los 2 personajes son Mimi (20) y Takeru (18)

Era una tarde calurosa, demasiado calurosa, para la joven Mimí, a pesar de que llevaba un ligero vestido, el sudor recorría su piel descendiendo por sus curvas. Sólo frente a la ventana del salón entraba algo de aire y para colmo, el aparato de aire acondicionado se había estropeado. La chica estaba cansada y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que sentarse frente a la ventana abierta de su habitación y disfrutar del aire fresco que entraba. Apoyo las piernas en el marco de la ventana y se arremango la falda. Cerro sus ojos y pudo sentir la exicita brisa en todo su cuerpo, pero no se había dado cuenta que tenía un espectador, quien la miraba con gran atención, el cual estaba al frente del edificio en el que vivía; al abrir los ojos, pudo darse cuenta de un joven rubio, quien estaba anonado con su belleza y no le quitaba la mirada de encima, esta, al verlo, se estremeció y se retiro inmediatamente de la ventana, quedando detrás de la pared, pensando en el rubio que la estaba mirando.

En una de las tantas noches de fiesta de Mimí, llego a su pieza para dormir, pero su calentura le impedía pegar ojo, trato de recordar que es lo que había sucedido en la fiesta, para que estuviese así de encendida, sin más remedio, comenzó a desnudarse mientras se tocaba y acariciaba su cuerpo, hasta que un pequeño sonido la desconcentro, teniendo la ventana abierta de su pieza, fue a mirar de donde provenía esos molestosos ruidos, y pudo observar que era el mismo chico rubio de tez blanca que había visto hace unos días atrás, pero que estaba iluminado por su laptop, mientras al parecer, estaba viendo una porno, ya que se escuchaban hasta en su habitación los gemidos de la peli.

Al principio le pareció chocante pensar que el chico se estuviese masturbando, pero luego comenzó a imaginarse el miembro que debía tener, la excitación empezó a aumentar, e instintivamente comenzó a acariciarse sus labios inferiores, para luego tocar su pequeño botón que le aclamaba mas y mas, hasta que de repente el chico volteo hacia ella y se cruzaron las miradas, la joven de cabellos castaños inmediatamente se retiro de la ventana, estaba segura que la había visto juguetear con sus senos y una vergüenza le invadió, se fue a recostar a su cama hasta que pensó en la situación que había pasado ¿y si el chico la vio tocándose?... la vergüenza comenzó a decaer, y la excitación subió, Mimí empezó a imaginarse que el joven la miraba mientras esta se masturbaba, mostrándole sus senos, dándole un gran espectáculo, la idea le calentó tanto a la chica, que llego a un delicioso y muy rápido orgasmo, el cual la dejo dormida.

A partir de ese momento la imagen del muchachito venia a su mente cuando se masturbaba, y al acercarse a la ventana siempre lo buscaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron varias veces sin decir más que una sonrisa, pero ella sabía que él la había visto y quería más. Sus ojos aparecían continuamente en sus ratos de ocio, hasta que definitivamente decidió meterlo al juego. Una ya en una noche bastante avanzada, la joven de cabellos castaños se estaba preparando para dormir, cuando noto que él rubio estaba en la ventana. No cerro las cortinas, todo lo contrario, se acerco a la ventana y le sonrío, el joven comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso pero no se movió, tal vez estaba esperando que cerrara la cortina como otras veces, sin embargo no lo hizo, se puse de espaldas a él y comenzó a quitarse la blusa lentamente, giro la cabeza y Mimí pudo ver sus ojos como platos, su asombro era indescriptible, mientras que la chica tan solo sonreía ; el chico de ojos azules miraba asustado a las otras ventanas para ver quien lo veía, pero rápidamente fijó su vista en la joven. Esta se alejo de la ventana más al fondo de manera que sólo él pudiera verla y se dio la vuelta, sus manos cubrieron sus senos mientras los apretujaba y bailaba al ritmo de una música imaginaria, cubría sus senos con una mano y luego bajo la otra para acariciar su "tesoro" cerró los ojos y puso una cara de placer mientras se acariciaba, al mismo tiempo, el muchacho aun no podía creer que al frente suyo tuviese a una diosa, una cabellera larga y castaña, un cuerpo tan fino y escultural, y sus senos, oh sus senos tan perfectos!, pero fue bajando su sorpresa hasta ver el placer en sus ojos, y comenzaron los movimientos del cuerpo, ya era hora de quitarse esa gran molestia que tenía entre sus piernas, sin más remedio, saco su pene y comenzó a masturbarse.

La joven clavo su mirada en sus ojos azules, al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus senos mostrándoselas, y poniendo todo el placer posible en su cara, gimió de placer y dejo sus pechos al aire mientras bajaba ambas manos para acariciarse con más fuerza. El no aguantó más y descargó su semen, cerrando sus ojos y arrodillándose, saliendo de su vista, solo fueron unos pocos segundos y luego este se asomo a la ventana, para volver a verla y responderle con una gran sonrisa de agradecido, el cual Mimí también le devolvió la sonrisa.


End file.
